I Could Even Learn How To Love
by RandomFandomsTrash
Summary: Aqua Marine and bloodstone, two fused corrupted gems who survive the last escape shuttle underwater. They're helped by the crystal gems. Oc x oc shipping
1. chapter 1

Hey, Im RD and welcome to my fanfiction.

Alright, story time. Prepare to be confused y'all.

Frozen.

That's what she was.

She was frozen.

Staring at the mess infront of her. Her friends being shattered, and crushed under the army of rose quartz.

Her

it was her fault

Rose Quartz...

what a beautiful name, such a shame it will be forever tainted by the legacy of Rose, Leader of the rebels. Shatterer of Pink Diamond. Her diamond. She cried.

The scene is folding infront of her

 _Screams_

 _We need to leave!_

 _Are you listening?!_

 _Hurry!_

 _Quick!_

She's ushered away, a crack in her gem. Everything is hazy, like a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare. Placed on the escape pod in the middle of the mess, she must go. Homeworld would need her, Bloodstone would need her. She can hear her, crying, holding her hand. She smiles

"I'm here"

 _BANG! CRASH! THUD! CREEK! SCREAMS! LIGHT!_

Aqua Marine's hand was being tighlty held by Bloodstone. Everyone was screaming, the shuddle had been shot, they were falling into the ocean. The shuttle was being thrown from side to side, many of the gems being shattered against the impact of hitting the wall. Bloodstone was being shot towards Aqua Marine.

 _Light_

 _They open their eyes_

Aqua- No I'm not Aqua I'm bloodstone. What? No. What?

They look, everyone staring despite in the dangerous situation their in. Her skin was Blue and a orange red crackled together, long silky white hair with black ends, four eyes who were surrounding blood stone's gem on her face. Two mouths, two smiles, two laughs. Two confused questions.

 _What?_

 _How?_

Too bad they had no time.

Dark, they fell. They were crushed under the ship. underwater. Countless shards surrounding them. They stood still. they didn't use both mouths to smile, they didnt let the four eyes reflect emotion.

they became different

 **They became corrupted**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey **guys, man THAT must've been confusing. Props to those who actually understood what the f*k happened. If you didn't, no worries all will be explained in due time. Props to knightsofsprites, ya pushed me to make this chapter, anyway, enjoy.**

She was trapped. She was scared. She was traumatized. But someone else was with her, so they were both trapped, both scared and both traumatized. They didn't know what to do or what happened. It was a blur. They didn't understand.

A giant creature was lurking underneath the ocean of beach city. It didn't have to eat, but it did. It wanted to leave and do it by any means necessary. Often when it found something, it would circle around it, cry out it's pains and frustration to the world to it, tear it open as if it had the answer inside it. It felt bad after, especially when it happened to humans, but instinct and corruption didn't let them think about it long.

It looked ugly. Giant clawed stained with red. A giant main, that was elegantly puffed out in all directions. A mussel that formed giant teeth that beared countless souls of unworthy creatures. Four eyes scattered across the face with a gem on the side of it all. A body of a big lion but instead of seemingly beautiful with every movement, it seemed almost robotic and painful. A cracked gem on the side of its powerful legs. A long tail that would comply with the movement it was ordered. It was a monster, They have become a monster. An attraction to those nearby and to a group of roaming misfits.

 _Hey sorry this chapter is short and that I haven't updated in forever. I'm really sorry I have no excuse. But right after this I'll post the next one. Get ready!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, back like I promised. One thing I realized is that In chapter one I referred to Blue Topaz as Aquamarine and as you know aquamarine is now a character. Blue Topaz was her original name but I changed it to aquamarine before because it's my birthstone. But oops, Rd can't figure out how to change it so let's live with this mistake. Sorry.**

"Please pearl! I promise I'll be good! Plus I could help! C'mon please!" Steven said begging Pearl to let him go on this mission. "No steven! As much as I know you want to go, you can't! It's too dangerous for you and I don't want you to get hurt." Said pearl in response to Steven's pleas. "I'm sure I could help!" He said back "Garnet, back me up here." Garnet stood leaning against the wall of the shack, near the door frame. She was silent for a moment, reaching to all possible conclusions. "Steven is right, Pearl." Said garnet after a minute or two. Steven got a huge grin plastered onto his face while pearl was simply flabbergasted. "W-what?! Garnet think, this creature we're going after is... well.. Dangerous! Steven could get hurt." Said Pearl. Now it was her turn to plead. Meanwhile Steven was doing a small victory dance. Garnet put a hand on Pearls shoulder. "Yes, he may get hurt. But I know I'm the end he can help. Trust me, trust Steven." Garnet said, not letting her voice waver in any way. Pearl was still before letting out a big exasperated sigh. "Alright, if you say so." Said Pearl. "Aw yus! My man Steven going on a mission!" Amethyst said from behind him, picking him up. "Who knows, maybe we'll need a fusion." She said and winked, causing Steven to laugh and agree. "Yes!" He said laughing. "Oh no no no! I'm letting him come on the mission but you two are not fusing for no reason. Your fusion can be a bit reckless." Pearl said instantaneously. "Aww cmon P, ya never know. Plus Smoky Quartz is a legend. Not a reckless child." Retorded amethyst. "Calm down amethyst, now we better get there before it gets dark, so get the inflatable raft and let's go." Garnet said before walking away. "Ya! Let's go!" Said Steven running after her.

 _Time skip brought to you by lazy writer._

"Okay Steven, me, amythest and Pearl are all going to dive in and look for the creature, if you see anything contact us immediately." Said Garnet, once they we're out in the open ocean. "Don't forget to keep wearing you're life vest." Added Pearl. Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Alright gems, let's go." Said Garnet before jumping straight into the ocean, follow suit by Pearl and Amethyst. Now Steven was left alone. "Good luck guys!" he said waving them off.

Now what?

Steven was bored out of his mind in a couple minutes, the gems would be here for a while and he forgot to bring anything to entertain him. "Ugh" he said lying down on his back. "I knew I should've brought my copter-dog card set." He said sighing. Just as he was about to close his eyes he heard a rumble that seemed to be coming from under the boat. Curiosity pecked at him and he leaned over the side of the boat. Nothing was there. "That's weird." He said to no one. He was about to report what he saw.. or heard to the team when a giant splash was heard behind him. Startled he turned around and screamed "AAAAH!" A giant horrific monster was there. It let out a horrific ear screeching scream and lunged at him with its snapping jaws. Steven, horrified, rolled out of the way, but unfortunately, the boat popped as the monsters giant jaws ripped it apart, along with the claws tearing it even more. "GARNET, PEARL, AMETHYST HELP!!" He called out to the ocean. The giant monster, now finished with the boat turned to Steven. Steven now noticed, that this monster had four eyes and... A gem? On the side of its face. No wonder Pearl didn't want him on this trip. They we're dealing with a corrupted gem. Panic light up inside Steven as he tried to swim away but was no where near fast enough to get away. The monster was easily One of the biggest things he's ever encountered. The monster started swimming circles around Steven screaming at him. The gems were on they're way now, that's for sure. Steven tried to approach the corrupted gem. Putting his hands out in front of himself. At the sudden movement the creature lunged at him its jaw Wide open ready to shred him. In this moment is when Steven noticed a glinting stone on the side of this beast. _Two corrupted gems? Fused together?! Oh no..._ Suddenly the beast shrieked. _Garnet!_ The strong gem had punched the disgusting creature in the back, causing it to snap at her. Two arms wrapped around Steven lifting him out of the water onto a boat. Wait a boat? When he was on the boat he gasped for air. "Steven!" Pearls worried yell made him flinch. "Pearl! Where's amethyst?" He asked. "Your standing on her." Said the boat...err amethyst. "Now, stay here Steven" Pearl ordered and she dived back into the water.

Moments later of splashing, screeching and hard work. Garnet got onto boat amethyst with one cracked gem in a bubble with Pearl following suit. "Steven!" Pearl seemed to activate mother mode. "Are you okay? What happened?" She yelled panicked. "I'm fine, the gem attacked me. Where's the other gem?" He responded. Pearl said "other gem? What do you mean, there was only the one." Steven pondered. "I though I saw another gem on it..." he said. Garnet spoke up "if there is another gem we'll look for it in the morning, but let's head back to shore." She said firmly. "...Okay." Said Steven

 ** _Tadaa! Hope you liked it. I'm going to continue this story because I'm really getting into it now. See you in the next chapter._**


End file.
